


[H]ero

by Makoto_Mori



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotions are Prohibited, F/M, Major Spoilers, Pining, Short & Sweet, True Love, slight mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto_Mori/pseuds/Makoto_Mori
Summary: He tentatively stretches out his fingers to interlock with her's, and wonders how she does it. He wonders if all acts of heroism are supposed to make you feel so afraid.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	[H]ero

**[H]ero**

Heroism was just not coded into scanner models.

It just wasn’t in their programming to be strong, or brave or fierce. Their brains were created for data collection, and their bodies were equipped with swift enough legs to run away when things got too hot. Most scanners wouldn’t know what end of a sword to use let alone how to wield one in combat. 

9S wonders if lamenting the fact he wasn’t strong enough to protect 2B from danger makes him defective somehow. No matter how hard he trained, he would never be skilled enough to slay machines for her or respected enough to take on YoRHa higher ups for her. He recalled an incident early on in their partnership,when he had walked by 2B’s room to find her on her knees clutching at the Commander’s skirt, crying at her feet. 

“P-please,” he’d heard her beg through her sobs, the sight of 2B grovelling causing his chest to grow tight “Please please please please please don’t m-make me don’t make me-don’t make me-”

The Commander had stared her down, fury in her eyes and struck her so hard in the face it had made 9S flinch from where he stood at the door frame.

“You. Stupid. Simpering. Girl” the Commander had hissed at her through her teeth, punctuating her words with more blows to the battler’s face, her voice rising to a shrill shriek. “You will complete your mission, or I will have someone else complete it for you, do you understand me?!”  
Before he knew it, 9S had put himself between the Commander’s wrath and 2B’s cowering form. 

“Leave her alone!” he’d cried, then remembering himself added a hushed “ma’am” to the end of his sentence. He had prayed neither the Commander nor 2B noticed how he had shook like a leaf under his superior’s glare. 

“She’s had enough, ma’am. Whatever her mission is, she will complete it. I’ll make sure of it.” 

At the time, he hadn’t understood the slight, almost unnoticeable upward turn of the Commander’s mouth into something resembling a mirthful smile, or 2B’s choked sob. All he’d done was give 2B a reassuring smile of his own, feeling almost pleased with himself. The first heroic act of his pathetic little life. 

The irony of it all was almost funny.

Almost.

He wonders, if he’d had the chance, would he have been strong enough to protect the humans? 

He almost understands now why emotions are prohibited- if the truth got out, it would be too much for all of android kind to bear- the rage, the grief, the aching hopelessness of it all. 

But maybe, he can save someone, he realises one night as he lies next to 2B’s peacefully sleeping body in the remains of what had once been a mausoleum, surrounded by the long sleeping corpses of humans laid to rest by their loved ones. He watches her chest rise and fall steadily in her sleep and listens to the faint humming and whirring of her Black Box as he works away, stringing code together in a haphazard fashion. It doesn't have to be pretty, he tells himself, it just has to work. He tentatively stretches out his fingers to interlock with her's, and wonders how she does it. He wonders if all acts of heroism are supposed to make you feel so afraid. 

There was nothing 9S could do for the humans now, but maybe there was a way to at least make good on his promise. 

>/EXECUTE VIRUS? [Y/N]/<

>/Y/<

>/EXECUTION OF VIRUS WILL RESULT IN DESTRUCTION OF CRITICAL CORE SYSTEMS. PROCEED? [Y/N]?/<

>/Y/<

>/EXECUTING VIRUS/<

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think~


End file.
